The girl all the guys want
by BlueLingerie
Summary: Two gangs are at war both fighting for a rainbow monkey. In the process KNd lose number three a month before they are to be decommissioned. They still remember her even though they are teenagers. Will wally be crazy enough to go to the legnth to get her b
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time making a KND fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, thank you. MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

**The girl all the guys want**

By: Sexysilver

Stuff animals covered her room covering every inch of the room except the entrance and the center of her room, where a small table is set up for a tea party. A Japanese girl with dark hair and brown eyes was in the middle of pouring some tea for her friends when she heard a sound. Her head shot up and she surveyed the room, thinking the disturbance was coming from her teammates she returned to her tea party. She picked up the cup of sugar and was about to ask if her friend would like one lump or two the sound returned. She frowned, she glared at the direction of the sound and tried to ignore it but it was getting annoying. She stood up bumping into the table causing some of her tea cups to spill. She stomped to the door taking a minute to make sure it was security locked before she cleared a path toward the corner. The sound was coming from inside the safe; she twisted the knob three times before it opened. She picked up the walkie talkie and brought it close to her lips as she kept hold of the button on the side.

"This is Rozen over" her usually happy voice was stern and hard.

"We need you over" a desperate male voice answered on the other line.

"I am sorry I can't…" she told him quietly, there was only one reason they would be calling her. She hoped and prayed it would never happen but she also knew it was her destiny. She lowered her head; "I will if you don't involve my sister Mushi and allow her to live a NORMAL life" she compromised, stressing the word normal so that they understand how important this was to her.

"Alright, she will be placed in a foster home" the voice on the other line agreed.

"It better be a good home she is placed in" she demanded screaming into the wakie talkie.

"Understood, over and out" the voice on the other line announced and the static disappeared. After the transmission was over she hadn't the strength to keep standing and collapsed on the floor, tears ran freely down her face.

She went home that night to discover her sister in tears having found out about their parents, she ran to her hugging her.

"Do you have to go Kuki?" Mushi asked sadly as she watched her pack her things, she nodded sadly.

"You will be placed in a good home, be a good girl ok?" she sniffed throwing her arms around her sister; her sister nodded her head which was buried within her green sweater.

She held her in arm length memorizing her face for perhaps the last time, taking something from her pouch she breathed in deeply before administering it on her sister.

She felt limp in her arms, picking her up she carried her to the bed and tucked her in.

"Good-bye" she whispered, looking down she walked from the room, tears stained the wooden floor as she went.

"Where is number four? She should have been here by now" number one stated looking at his watch and tapped his feet.

They were supposed to be on the moon base fifteen minutes ago but they stayed and waited for the last member of their team. They were surprise to see Mushi walking toward them with red puffy eyes and lugging a suitcase, she place the suitcase down and climbed up to the KND tree house.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying, what's with the suitcase and where is number three?" number four questioned the little girl, number one raised a hand stopping number four from further questioning her.

She looked up her hands clasp together fresh tears flowing from her face, "I am on my to the bus stop, an agent there will take me to a new home" she sniffed more tears running down her face. Looking down she shield her eyes from them, they could see she was crying from the drops that landed on the floor.

"What you mean new home? You're moving?" number two cut in, "why didn't number three tell us?" he voiced his thought which everyone agreed.

"**I'm moving**…" she broke off, tighten her fist she took a deep breathe, "Everyone in my family is dead." She informed them. There was dead silence that followed afterwards, everyone was in shock. Number three was gone.

"I-I have to go" she trembled her head still bowed. She looked up looking, memorizing each member of the KND members' faces. It was perhaps the last time she will ever see them. Taking off her backpack she took out Kuku's rainbow monkey and presented them with it, each monkey represented each member of the KND. Last was number four, she handed him her sister's favorite rainbow monkey. Bending closer to him she whispered in his ear "keep this, I know you don't like rainbow monkey but she will want this back someday I can promise you that." With one last look she climbed down, they watched her lug her suitcase away from them until they couldn't see her anymore.

Number four took it the hardest, he did not eat, did not sleep, he just stayed in his room. It took a very long process to get him to at least leave his room; it took a long time for number four to return to normal. He fought harder than the rest of his team, imagining them to be Kuki's killers; number one had to hold him back before he murdered their enemy. He then would come to his senses and fall on his knees covering his eyes.

I hope you enjoy it. Should I update?

That will depend on how much reviews you give me wink

Please read and review, thank you. MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Please excuse my grammar, spelling and anything that is odd about this chapter. I wrote this when I was in school when there was a transit strike, the school was mad empty. The teachers couldn't teach so little so they let us do what we wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl all the guys want**

By: Sexysilver

At age thirteen they were "decommissioned" by 86 and joined the teenagers side to fight along side them and among other things which they were not at liberty to say. The team managed to stay together through the years.

There was a rumor among the teenagers of an upcoming meeting with the second deadliest gang, they had before tried but their previous leader would not agree. They were going to try their luck with their new leader. They would put themselves in the league with the deadliest gang but they were harder to find then a needle in a haystack. Thinking if they team themselves up with the second they would have the opportunity to see the deadliest and perhaps strike up a deal with them. The agents still working for KND reported this information to the new leader of the KND.

"Sir" a voice called as he entered the room, in his hands was a white paper. Walking toward the rectangle desk he handed the paper to the individual sitting in the shadow.

"I see another threat" a deep rich voice snort after reading the paper, crumbling it up, the shadowed individual threw it in the waste basket.

"Tell him, I will never give in to him" the deep voice sneered; the carrier nodded and left the room. The chair swirled to the side and the figure stood up.

"You cannot throw threat and declare war when the thing you want most isn't here" the voice stated in amusement, "but you never learn don't you. Maybe there is another reason for this war, like the glory of being the deadliest" the figure laughed. Walking to the desk the figure pressed a button and spoke into it, "I am going top" the figure stated.

"Yes sir" the older woman on the other line returned the figure's response.

Everyone stayed top continuing their normal life, only those of age were down here choosing to live out the rest of their days where they were wanted.

The team stood behind the leader of the teenagers as the leaders sat behind their respected side of the table.

"Ah, your just in time" the leader of the teenagers, formally known as Sannin smiled. The team looked up to see a teenager with long black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a loose shirt that fell to her butt and blue jeans.

"Sorry I am late" she apologized taking her place next to the four behind Sannin.

The leader of the deadliest gang eyed the girl as she took her place, there was something familiar about her but he could not pin point it. Their eyes met and the girl smiled at him, she is too happy he thought and it was giving him a headache. He hated peppy people.

Her eyes fell on a young man and she slightly nodded, he smirked and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

The meeting after two hours was over, there was no alignment between the two which the team was thankful for.

"That meeting was too long" number four whined as they headed back to base, they nodded in agreement. They were ready for a nap they each thought.

"That was boring" the girl whined loudly making the team wince.

"You're the one who wanted to come" the leader smirked with a shake of his head.

"But I did not know it was going to be this boring" she defended walking side by side with him.

"You should know by now all meetings are this boring" he concluded making the girl pout. She no longer walked side by side with the boss; instead she slowed down to the pace the team was walking.

"I have never seen you before" number one comment, the girl smiled.

"I have been around, you have to search harder" she winked. Something in her pocket started beeping; lifting her green shirt the noise came from her wakie talkie.

"I better go bye" she waved running off.

"Isn't she something special" the boss chuckled with a shake of his head, he did not meant for the team to hear but they heard and they eyed the retreating girl.


End file.
